I Should've Known
by junseoblover
Summary: this fanfic is not mine. Just wanted to download it so i tried to post it here. THANKS TO THE OWNER


Characters

You, Kikwang, Junhyung, Beast, random chracters

Description

You are just a normal Korean girl, a normal teenager that was born and grew up in the U.S. But there's always something or SOMEONE to ruin all of this for you. Your mom past away when you were 10, your dad always focused all his attention on you. Until 2 years ago, your dad decide it's time to move on from your mother and remarry. Your new step-mom treats you like a slave when your dad isn't around but not enough to beat you because she wouldn't want your dad to find out. She hates how your dad always give you more attention than her. She trys to make your life miserable and it's working. Your dad got a job offering in Seoul, Korea but wanted to turn it down. Your evil step-mom then talked your dad into moving because she knew moving to somewhere else will drive you insane. In Korea, you will have to start a new life...should've known this will happen.

Characters:

You: 17,pretty, friendly but not to people who are mean, HATES EVIL STEP MOM, might have some anger moments (:

Lee Kikwang: 18, nice, good looking, really caring/thoughtful

Yong Junhyung: 18, rude to others but not you, good looking, has a soft side

REST OF THE BEAST MEMBERS

Park MinHee: 17, your new bestfriend in Korea, A GREAT BESTFRIEND

and there are also other random chracters such as f(x) as the school queenkas and as always, beast is the school kingkas

***you're going to be a senior at CUBE HIGH

Foreword

This is my first fanfic, comment? subscribe? (:

Enjoy reading. (;

CHAPTER 1 :

YOUR POV

"?"

The sudden announcement almost made me spat out my food.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I have a great job offering and your mom wants to move too," dad replied.

I stood up from the dinner table. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? AT LEAST LET ME BE READY FOR ALL OF THIS. MOVING TO KOREA?" I screamed.

I really wanted to cry, I felt tears starting to fog up my vision. 'I can't cry,' I told myself, ' at least not in front of that evil witch.' I turned around and glared at my evil step-mom. She was smiling, SHE WAS ACTUALLY SMILING. I knew it was her. I KNEW IT! IT'S ALWAYS HER!

Before my tears could fall, I ran up to my room, slammed the door, and threw myself onto bed. "Why?" i sobbed, "why does this have to happen to me?". I buried myself into my pillow and continued crying. Just thinking about how i would leave my friends, the city that i was born and spent my childhood in, even this COUNTRY. I cried even more and more.

-Knock Knock-

"GO AWAY" I yelled, "I can't believe you guys would do this."

"I'm sorry honey, please don't cry anymore. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before. I promise everything is going to be fine. You can make new friends in Korea and you'll be glad that you moved. Everything will turn out just fine," my dad said.

-silence-

"I'll just leave you alone for now. But if you're hungry, I left some food for you downstairs ok?"

-silence-

I heard him sigh as he walked away from my room. I know it isn't his fault that he has a job offering. I know it isn't his fault that SHE wanted to move to Korea. I can't blame him, but I can blame HER. I bet she talked him into moving, I bet she is laughing right now seeing how miserable I am.

Sure, I'm Korean, but I never actually been to Korea. I don't know what's it like. I was born here in the U.S and I've been living here all my life, well at least until now. I know the Korean language and the culture but still, it's a new country for me. Never in my life have I thought of moving to another country. I sat up from my bed and I looked around my room. The light pink curtins, the white walls full over kpop posters, my shelf full of books, my soft beige colored carpet. I sighed and slowly wiped my tears away.

"I shouldn't make it hard for dad. It's not his fault. I shouldn't be mad. Maybe Korea won't be so bad. At least I might be able see kpop idols," I told myself. When I finally felt better, I lied back down onto my bed. In a week, I'll be living in Korea, living a new life. I stared at the white ceiling and started to think about my new life in Korea. 'Maybe it's just like the U.S except the very few differences.' I started to think about the similarities and differences between Korea and the U.S as I drifted into deep sleep.

CHAPTER 2

One week later

YOUR POV

"This is it," I whispered to myself, "through this gate and into a new life".

"_, I'm going to miss you so much," Layla, your best friend, said.

Your hugged her, "I'm going to miss you too Layla, it's so sad how we might not be able to see each other ever again." I realized what I just said and tears started to form again.

"Aww,_, don't cry," Layla said as she pulled away from the hug," we can still contact each other. Just promise you'll always remember me and all the silly things we did together."

That made me smile a little. "I'll always remember you Layla."

"_, it's time to go now," my evil step-mom shouted. I really wanted to shout back at her but I'm really not in the mood. I sighed and gave Layla one last hug. I waved as I went through the gate and into the plane.

I sat down on the inner seat next to the window. My evil step-mom sat on the outter seat because she doesn't want to be next to me. So my dad had no choice but to sit in between us. About half an hour later, the plane took off. Fourteen hours later, I will be in Korea starting a new life. I looked out the window and took one last look down the beautiful city that i was born in before I drifted off to sleep.

14 hours later

11:05 A.M

As I walked out of the airport, I actually felt nervous. My dad got us a cab and about 40 minutes later, we arrived at our new house. In the house, everything was already set up, all the furniture were in place. 'I guess this was planned a long time ago', I thought.

I went upstairs and found my room. I opened the door and was shocked to see that it's exactly like my old room in the U.S. I was so thankful to see the pink curtains, the white walls, even my posters were there! I'm pretty sure this is the best thing about moving to Korea..so far..

"_,"my dad said as he walked into my room," do you like it?"

"YES DAD. THANK YOU," I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I knew this would cheer you up. This house belonged to my parents and this room use to be your autie's room. I threw all the old furniture and bought new ones. So all the furniture in the house is brand new", he explained while turning around. He turned back to me, "Now, go unpack all your belongings and make yourself at home. I enrolled you into a school already so get ready for your first day tomorrow."

"AWW. School already?" I whined.

He chuckled and left the room. I got my suitcase and started unpacking. I was finally done when i looked at my phone.

'Wow, 5:00P.M. It took me that long to unpack. Oh well.'

I went to my desk, got out my laptop and started going online.

'I wonder if Layla is online. Aw, she isn't. It sucks being in another time zone.'

"_, dinner's ready," my evil step-mom cried.

I didn't bother to reply back to her. I turned off my laptop and walked downstairs into the kitchen. We all sat down in front of the new dinner table and started eating. The atmosphere was pretty awkward since no one was talking.

"_, I will be taking you to school tomorrow since you don't know your way yet," my evil step-mom decided.

I didn't want to make any comments or reply, so i just finished my food and went back to my room. I felt really tired and sleeply. 'Must be jet lag,' I thought to myself. I closed the door and threw myself on to my bed. I laid there for a few seconds until my eyelids started to get heavy and i fell asleep.

CHAPTER 3

YOUR POV

"_, WAKE UP. WAKE UP YOU BRAT." My evil step-mom practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OK. GEEZ!." I sat up from my bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I turned around and looked at my clock. 6:30 A.M

'Time to get ready for school.' I walked to my bathroom (yes, you have your own bathroom), brushed my teeth,washed my face, and curled the ends of my hair. I went out from the bathroom and went back into my room to get dress. ./pid.1024730085

When I was finally ready, I went downstairs and into the kitchen. There was a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table.

"Your dad made it for you. I don't know why he had to make breakfast for you, you're old enough to make your own meals," my evil step-mom hissed.

I can tell that my dad already left for work since she's being rude to me. She is such a bitch. TWO FACE. UGHH, way to go on runing my morning.

I didn't want to waste my breath on that old hag, so i just quietly ate my breakfast.

My evil step-mom led me to her car outside of our house. She got on the driver's seat and start fixing the mirrors. I was about to get on the passenger's seat when she signaled me to sit in the back. After about 15 minutes later, we pulled over at the school's parking lot.

"Don't get in trouble. I don't want to explain to your dad. And after school, don't expect me to come pick you up. I was nice enough to drive you here already," my evil step mom snapped.

"I don't need YOU to pick me up anyways. I can get home myself," I stated. I got out of the car and slammed teh door shut.

CUBE HIGH

'Cube High. huh. Well, let's hope it's gonna be a good day.'

I was somehow lucky enough to find my way to the office. I saw a woman sitting at her desk talking on the phone. I didn't want to interrupt her so i waited until she was done.

"Hi, how can i help you dear?" the woman asked.

"Oh, i'm a new transfer student and they told me to report to the office once i get here," I smiled.

"Ahh, you must be _. Well, here is your schedule. Right now, it's time for you to go to your first class.

"Thank you." I smiled once again as I walked out of the office and into the empty hallway to find my first class.

CHAPTER 4

YOUR POV

'Room 402..AH FOUND IT!'

I walked up to the classroom door and knock three times. A 40 year old man opened the door and asked, "May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm_, I'm the new transfer student," I replied black.

"Oh, then come in. I'm Mr. Choi, your math teacher."

I did a small bow and walked into the classroom. The whole class had their eyes on me and I felt really uncomfortable. A few seconds later, the teacher signaled me to stand in front of the chalkboard.

"CLASS. LISTEN UP," he yelled. The class immediately quiet down and had all attention to the teacher.

"This is _. She is our new transfer student. Please treat her well. Now, Ms._, would you introduced to yourself to the class."

I nodded. "Anneonghaseyo, my name is _. I am the new transfer student. I am from the United States. I hope we can all be good friends." I bowed and smiled at the class.

Kikwang POV

"Hey Yoseob, you wanna go to the cafe later. I'm kind of craving for coffee," I asked.

"Sure. I think there's a new student coming to our class."

"And how would you know?," I questioned.

"Why else do you think the teacher went outside," Yoseob snapped.

"Wait, new student? is it a she? Is she hot? or the cute type? or is she the pretty type?", Doojoon interupted.

I was curious also, but then i dropped my pencil on the floor. "CLASS. LISTEN UP," Mr. Choi yelled. The class immediately quiet down when i bent down to pick up my pencil.

"This is _. She is our new transfer student. Please treat her well. Now, Ms._, would you introduced to yourself to the class."

"Anneonghaseyo, my name is _. I am the new transfer student. I am from the United States. I hope we can all be good friends."

When i was getting up, I felt someone hitting my back. I turned to my left, "Stop it Yoseob." he continued hitting me and his gaze never left the chalkboard.

"What's wrong with you," I said as i pushed his hand away, "and what are you staring at."

I looked up and saw a pretty/cute girl standing there, in front of the classroom, smiling. She was so pretty, not like SUPER HOT, but pretty and cute. She had long dark brown hair that looked perfect on her. And her eyes were so pretty, no wonder Yoseob was staring at her. I snapped back into reality and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She must have felt uncomfortable from all the staring. I pushed Yoseob so he would stop staring.

"Yahhh," Yoseob complained , "what was that for?"

"For hitting me while i was picking up my pencil."

"There's a pretty girl in our class. I'm nice enough to tell you," Yoseob protested.

"True, but stop staring," I snapped.

"Why? She's pretty.. OHHHHH, I get it, you like her too don't you."

"N..No.."

"YES YOU DO!"

"No"

"Fine, if you don't like her then i'll invite her to have lunch with me."

"NOOOO."

The whole class's attention shifted from _ to me. I was really embarassed so I bowed and apologized.

YOUR POV

"NOOOOOOO," a boy yelled.

I looked at the boy after he shouted out loud. He was really good looking and his fake nerd glasses makes him really cute . 'What am I thinking, it's only the first day and I'm falling for a guy?' I mentally slapped myself.

"Kikwang-sshi, do you have something to say to the class?" Mr. Choi asked.

'OHHH so his name is kikwang. what a cute name. (:'

"Ok then,let's continue, _, please take a seat next to MinHee. MinHee could you please raise your hand."

A girl with long black hair raised her hand. I quickly walked to the empty seat next to her and sat down.

"Ok, now, let's continue with out lesson today. Please turn to page 278," Mr. Choi said.

"Hi I'm Minhee" Minhee beamed.

"Hi, I'm _. Nice to meet you Minhee," I smiled.

"Since you're new, do you want me to show you around?," Minhee offered.

"Yes, thank you for helping me," I replied.

"Do you mind if i see your schedule?"

"No, not at all here you go," as i handed her my schedule.

"We all have the same classes, then it's going to be easy showing you around."

I just smiled back and nodded.

'Well, at least it's not as bad as I though'

CHAPTER 5

YOUR POV

I sat next to Minhee in my first four classes since she was the only person i know.

"_," someone shouted as i was walking down the hallway with Minhee.

I turned around and saw a cute boy panting.

"Yes?" i said.

When he finally caught his breath. "_, would you like to eat lunch with me and the rest of Beast?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I tilted my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yang Yoseob. I'm from a few of your classes."

"Hi Yoseob-sshi, I'm sorry but maybe another time? I promised Minhee I would have lunch with her. It's nice meeting you though.I'll see you in class" I smiled.

YOSEOB'S POV

"Hi Yoseob-sshi, I'm sorry but maybe another time? I promised Minhee I would have lunch with her. It's nice meeting you though. I'll see you in class," she smiled.

She looks so pretty when she smiles. "It's ok. OH, would you like to accompany me to go to the cafe after school?" I asked once again.

'I hope she says yes, i hope she says yes. PLEASE GOD. LET HER SAY YES.' I pleaded in my mind.

"Ok sure, I'll see you later, I'm going off to lunch now. Bye Yoseob-sshi,"_ said as she waved and disappeared into the crowd.

"!" Yoseob screamed.

Kikwang better thank me. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

YOUR POV

"Yoseob-sshi seems nice," I said to Minhee while we walk into the cafeteria.

"I can't believe it's your first day, and one of the kingkas already invite you to lunch," Minhee smiled.

"Mwoh?"

"Yoseob is one of the school kingkas," Minhee explained, "Beast is our school's dance group AND our school kingkas. All of them are super good looking. Yoseob is one of them. The other members are Kikwang, the one that shouted out loud during our first class, Hyunseung, Dongwoon, Junhyung and Doojoon, their leader."

"OOhhhh,Minhee, you really have to fill me in on these things," I smiled.

Minhee and I both laughed as we both sat down on the lunch table. A few minutes after we started eating, a boy came over to our table and joined us.

"Hey Minhee," he chirped.

"Hi. Oh let me introduce you guys. Chunji, this is _. _ this is Chunji, my boyfriend."

"Hello Chunji, I'm _ the new transfer student. Minhee, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," I questioned playfully.

"You never asked," Minhee replied, "well since we all know each other now...I'm going to just continue eating."

"Aww, isn't my girlfriend the cutest", Chunji said.

I smiled and quickly started to eat again.

KIKWANG POV

"YOU WHAT?"

"HEY! You should be thanking me."

I can't believe Yoseob told _ to go to the cafe with us. WHYYYY..oh wait...shouldn't i be happy? I get to see _ again. Maybe we'll even get to know each other ebtter, then we can become friends.

"YAHHH," Yoseob shouted.

"WHAT!" I screamed back.

"Shouldn't i get a 'thank you Yoseob, you're the best'?"

"Thanks," I murmured.

"What? I ca't hear you.."

"FINE. THANK YOU YOSEOB."

"Much better."

I was looking around the cafeteria when I spotted _ sitting with Minhee. She was smiling...she looks so pretty when she smiles... BABO, what am I thinking, I can't be falling for her already, the only thing i know about her is her name. AISHHHH.. KIKWANG-AHH! GTE YOURSELF TOGETHER!

CHAPTER 6

Minhee and I were walking down the hallway towards are 7th and last class when suddenly...

" OUT OF THE WAY!" a girl screamed as she pushed us and walked into the classroom.

"WATCH IT!" I yelled back.

The girl turned around and glared at me, "You must be the new girl everyone is talking about." She looked at me from head to toe. "People were totally lying when they said you were pretty. Now let me tell you something, you better not mess with me."

"Or else what?" I snapped back.

"Or else I will make your life a living hell. And remember STAY AWAY FROM BEAST."

I glared at her, I was about to fight back but Minhee pulled me into the classroom.

"Why did you pull me away," I asked angrily.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she told me.

"How will I get hurt. I'm pretty sure i can handle THAT bitch."

"You don't understand. Krystal is one of the queenkas of this school along with the rest of f(x). If she says she will make your life a living hell, she would LITERALLY make your life a living hell."

I was still angry but since it was for my own good so, I couldn't blame her.

Class started about half an hour ago, but I was daydreaming the whole time. Until the door opened and someone step into the classroom.

"Ahhh, Yong Junhyung, so you decided to come to class after all," Ms. Lee said.

Apparently 'Yong Junhyung' didn't care what she said. He just walked to his desk and sat down like everyone else. Ms. Lee continued on with her lesson as I continued on with my daydreaming.

-RINGGGGG-

When the bell rung, I snapped out of my daydreams. Minhee was already packing up her belongings.

"_, I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow. Byee." I watched Minhee leave the classroom and I started to pack up all my stuff.

I got up from my seat and went out the door when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae" I apologized and bowed.

I looked up to see the person i bumped into was Yong Junhyung. He was staring at me and I felt kind of intimidated and awkward at the same time. I felt like his stare could choke me to death.

JUNHYUNG'S POV

I was walking down the hallway and back to the classroom to see if I left the dance studio keys there. I was about to walk into the classroom when someone bumped into me.

"Mianhae," the girl bowed and apologize. She was really pretty, and cute at the same time since she wouldn't stop bowing and apologizing. When she finally looked up, she noticed i was staring at her. Her dark brown eyes were so mesmerizing. My heart started to beat faster. 'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?' I yelled inside my head.

"Watch where you're going," I finally said to break the awkward silence. I walked past her and into the classroom to find that the keys were on the floor next to my seat. 'I need to stop losing stuff' I told myself. I looked over to where the door was but _ was already gone.

YOUR POV

"Just watch where you're going," Junhyung finally said.

'How rude', I thought to myself , ' but it's this guy we're talking about.'

He walked past me and went into the classroom. I didn't bother to see what he was doing so I just left and went to my locker. I put away my books and closed my locker. I walked down the empty hallway while listening to my ipod. I walked out the front door and saw Yoseob standing at the gate. There was also another guy standing next to him. As i walked closer, I noticed the guy next to Yoseob was actually Kikwang.

When Yoseob finally spotted me, he ran up to me.

"Hi _," he greeted.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go to the cafe?" he asked cheerfully.

I just smiled and nodded.

He suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me over to Kikwang.

"Great. I'm sorry _, but i can't go to the cafe with you guys. So you'll just have to go with Kikwang," he chriped.

I wanted to asked why he couldn't go but he already ran off.

CHAPTER 7

KIKWANG'S POV

I was walking down the street with _ heading towards the cafe. My heart was beating extremely fast, it felt like it was going to burst out. I tried to keep calm but _ is right next to me. SHE'S RIGHT NEXT TO ME.

YOUR POV

Kikwang and I were walking down the street. We were both so quiet, it felt so awkward. So i decided to break the awkwardness.

"So, Kikwang-sshi, I heard you were in a dance group called Beast right?"

KIKWANG'S POV

"So, Kikwang-sshi, I heard you were in a dance group called Beast right?" _ asked.

SO SHE HEARD ABOUT ME? Oh wait..of course she did, I'm one of the school kingkas.

"Uh..Uh, yeah..I'm in a dance group called Beast." Why do i sound so stupid. UGHHH.

YOUR POV

"Uh..uh, yeah.. I'm in a dance group called Beast."

"That's cool, maybe you can show me some of your dances some other time," I smiled.

"Yeah, sure, you can even come to our practices to watch us," he said shyly.

"Great, i would love to," you said exceitedly.

When we got to the cafe, I ordered a small vanilla latte, while Kikwang ordered a small coffee. After we got our orders, we sat down at a two-seat table and started talking again. We started to talk more comfortably and we learned alot about each other.

KIKWANG'S POV

_ and I started to talk more comfortably and we started to tell each other embarassing childhood stories. She also told me about her life in the States and about her evil step-mother.

"_?," I asked, "can i walk you home?"

"Of course you can Kikwang-sshi," she replied.

"You don;t always have to call me Kikwang-sshi. you can call my oppa if you want."

OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I SAYING! I BET SHE THINKS IM WEIRD NOW. Babo..arrghh

"Sure..Kikwang Oppa," she smiled.

She...she...she called me Oppa...THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

YOUR POV

Kikwang offered to walk me home, which is GREAT, because i don't actually know how. So i told him where I live and we started walking. When we finally got to the front of my house, I was so happy because now i can show that OLD HAG, I can totally get home without HER help.

"Kamsahamnida, Kikwang Oppa," I said. To be honest, in the beginning, I felt weird calling him oppa, because i never called anyone oppa before. But then, I started to get use to it.

"You're welcome," he said shyly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Oppa."

I waved to him one last time and entered my house. I ran up to my room, threw my bag onto my chair and plopped myself onto my bed. Today wasn't such a bad day after all. This seems to be a good start in Korea. Let's just hope tomorrow and the day after, and the day after that, and later on, things will go well...

CHAPTER 8

TWO DAYS LATER

YOUR POV

After a tiring day of books, teachers talking gibberish, work, more books and work, I finally get to go home and relax. I walked down the emtpy hallway heading towards my locker to put away my history books. I continued walking and then I saw Kikwang leaning against my locker. 'What is he doing there?' I wondered

When he saw me coming, he immediately waved. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, Beast is having practice today, I was wondering if you would come?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled as I shoved my books into my locker.

After I closed my locker, Kikwang led me to the dance studio at the end of the hall. Once he opened the door, music was blasting into my ears. In the corner of the room, I saw Yoseob and a guy sitting and talking. While Junhyung and two other guys were praticing their dances.

'Junhyung looks so different when he's focusing. He actually looks... ,WHAT AM I THINKING AGAIN! STOP _, STOP IT NOW!'

KIKWANG'S POV

I led _, into the room, the guys didn't notice at first, but then Yoseob looked up and saw _.

"_!" Yoseob ran towards _ and gave her a bear hug.

"HEY HEY HEY! NO HUGGING" I pulled Yoseob away from _.

Yoseob pouted and whined, "Whyyyyy..."

I ignored him, "GUYS! I'd like you to meet _."

They all turned to us.

"_, I'd like you to meet Beast. This is Doojoon, our leader, Junhyung, Hyunseung, Yoseob and our maknae, Dongwoon," I said as I point to each member.

"Hi, I'm _, nice meeting you guys."

They were all staring at _. THEY NEED TO STOP STARING! GEEZ. NEVER SEEN A PRETTY GIRL BEFORE. GRRRR..

YOUR POV

They were all staring at me, so I decided to break the silence. "So..are you guys gonna show me some of your moves?"

"Yes, sure," Doojoon answered.

Doojoon slapped Yoseob's back to stop him from staring any longer. All of them, including Kikwang, positioned themselves and started dancing. .com/watch?v=Dea7zBeP1QI

'Wow, they are really good...SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL GUYY... why am I talking to myself again?'

While I was watching them, I made a few eye contacts with Junhyung.. AWKWARDDD..

They were all so focused on the dance, they all look so HOT..no wonder they're kingkas.

The song ended and I clapped for all of them . "You guys were awesome."

"YAYY! YOU LIKED IT!" Yoseob hugged me once again. All the members and I started laughing at Yoseob.

Practice went on for a while, then each member started to leave. Even Kikwang left because he had to help his Umma with something. I was still new to the dance studio, so I decided to stay behind and look around. There were gigantic speakers that looked so high techy..I was fascinated by all the expensive equiment they had. Then I realized someone opened the door. I tried to look over to see who it was but I tripped over a speaker cord. I was preparing for a loud thump on the floor and pain on my butt, when suddenly someone caught my waist...

CHAPTER 9

I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was.

"Ju...Junhyung?"

The person that caught me was JUNHYUNG? He was looking down at me while I was looking up at him. There moments of silence and awkwardness. -thump thump- Why is my heart beating faster? -thump thump-

"You alright?" he asked me as he let go of my waist and help me get back up.

"Y..Ye..Yeah..I'm fine," I stuttered, "thanks for helping me."

JUNHYUNG'S POV

"DAMN, I must've left my phone in the dance studio," I muttered to myself, "Yong Junhyung, stop losing stuff."

I opened the door to the studio, then I saw _ trip over a cord, so I rushed over to her, held on to her waist to stop her from falling. Her eyes were squeezed shut, which i find kind of ... cute? -thump thump thump- My heartbeat was getting quicker as her eyes slowly started to open and she realized I was the one who caught her.

"Ju..Junhyung?"

Her eyes..., once again I was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments when I finally realized how awkward this was.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Y...Ye...Yeah. I'm fine," she stuttered.

I help her back up and went to find my phone. It was left at one of the corners of the room where Yoseob was at first. I picked up my phone, stood up, and walked towards the door. "Aisshhh, stupid Yoseob, could've told me I left my phone there," I murmured.

"You say something?" _ questioned as she tilted her head.

"N..N..No..," I stuttered. WHY AM I STUTTERING!

"Oh, ok.."

Awkward silence...

"Heyy..umm..," I started at the same time when she said, "I'm gonna..."

I gestured her to talk first.

"I'm gonna go home now.., you guys were great at practice by the way," she smiled.

Her smile..it's so...beautiful.

"Um. thanks. I'm going to leave too."

"Oh, ok, well I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said as she left the dance studio.

I didn't say anything else, but I stood there like an idiot when she walked out.

-thump thump thump- My heart was still beating really fast. Could it be? Did I fall for her? No I can't. I can't fall for her and besides, Kikwang likes her. No, I don't like her.

I kept on telling myself that I don't like her, but I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I fell for her ...

CHAPTER 10

One Week Later

YOUR POV

It's been one week since I've been in Cube High. I'm glad everything seems to be going well. As usual, I've been hanging out with Minhee, but I was also hanging with Beast more often.

"_!" Minhee shouted across the busy hallway.

I turned around and saw Minhee&Chunji walking towards me. "Heyy Minhee," I said.

"_, I won't be able to hang out with you afterschool today, I'm sorry. Chunji and I kinda have some plans," Minhee apologized.

"Ohhh, it's totally fine," I answered, "you two have fun (:"

They apologized once again and disappeared into the busy hallway while holding hands. 'Aww, those two lovebirds.'

It was lunch time right now, but I didn't feel like eating. So instead, I went to the school's library to study and look at some books. Yes, I know, the library is lame...but I had nothing better to do. I walked into the library and spotted Kikwang sitting in a corner. I continue walking towards him. I can tell he was having a hard time understanding since he kept on tapping his pencil and scratching his head.

"Kikwang Oppa," I whispered. He immediately looked up and smiled.

"_-ahh," he smiled shyly. "Are you having trouble?" I asked. He nodded.

I started helping Kikwang with his studies, but in the end both of us were not focusing because we kept on going off topic. I looked at my phone and noticed that lunch break was almost over. I said bye to Kikwang and headed towards the restroom before going to class.

After finishing my business, I washed my hands and started to fix my hair. From the mirror's reflection, I noticed Krystal and Luna come in. I suprised the rest of her little group isn't here since they do EVERYTHING together. I turned around and was about to leave the restroom when Krystal walked up to me and stop me from going any further.

"Excuse me," I said nicely.

"Bitch, don't put up your nice act on me," Krystal snapped. I looked her in the eye and glared at her. Once again I tried to leave, but this time, Luna blocked me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Bitch, please, I warned you on your first day to stay away from Beast and you didn't listen. Now you're going to have to suffer the consequences," she hissed.

"Am I not allowed to make new friends?" I got really annoyed by her additude. Who is she to be bossing everyone around.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? You can make friends with all of those losers. Just remember to stay away from Beast."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Do i really have to repeat myself?" I mocked.

I can tell she got furious after what I said. She raised her arm and the next thing I know.. -SLAP- Her hand flew across and hit my cheek making sting. SHE JUST SLAPPED ME... I put my hand on the cheek she slapped and it stung. I turned around and glared at her while she still has a crazy angry look on her face.

"This is only the beginning," she warned as Luna and her both exited the restroom.

CHAPTER 11

YOUR POV

I stood in front of the mirror to examine my red cheek. I use my index finger to gently touch it.

"Ow," I winced, "at least it's not hurting as much as before.

Class was about to start and I didn't want to go in late. Ignoring my red cheek, I quickly rushed to class and sat down on my seat. More people were coming into class, I turned to my right to face the window, hoping no one would notice the redness on my cheek.

"Heyy, _," Minhee chirped as she sat down on the seat next to me.

"Hi," i said, still facing the window.

"What are you looking at?" Minhee asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just...nothing.."

"Then why are you looking out the window?"

"Nothing."

She grabbed my shoulder and turned me over to face her.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAPPNED?"

"I...I..I fell..yeah, I fell."

"You fell and you have a red hand print on your cheek. you're not really good at lying."

"Fine..You caught me."

"Who did this?"

"Krystal."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Minhee exclaimed.

"I DID. She came to me!"

"Ok class, settle down and open your textbook to page 310," Ms. Lee began.

"We'll talk about this later," Minhee whispered.

Oh boyy.

-RINGGGG-

"Class dismissed," Ms. Lee shouted.

I started to pack my stuff when Minhee suddenly brought up the subject of my red cheek. I explained to her to whole story. Even she got mad.

"I can't believe she would do this to you," Minhee said, "does it still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. You better meet up Chunji right now before you're late."

"OH! I forgot all about it. I'm going to go now. Bye _. Take care."

I waved to her and continue to finish packing my stuff. -sigh- I gently touched my cheek again, even though the pain was gone, I have a feeling that it was still red. Oh well.

I walked straight home today, I didn't feel like doing anything else. I went up to my room, threw my bag onto the chair and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. -sigh-

"YAHHH, YOU BRAT!"

Oh goodies, SHE'S home.

"WHAT?" I shouted as I walked downstairs.

"Don't use that tone with me. Your dad and I aren't going to come home for dinner tonight."

I just nodded and went back up to my room. I sat on my bed and started daydreaming. All of a sudden, the image of Junhyung appeared in my head.

'Aigoo, what's happening.'

I hit my head slighting. I got out my phone to check if there's any new messages.

ONE NEW MESSAGE

I pressed OK to open up the message.

_-ahhh, want to join us for dinner tonight? (:

-Kikwang

I smiled. Since I have nothing to do tonight, why not?

ok (:

In about a minute or two, I recieved another text.

We'll pick you up at six. :D

-Kikwang

I looked at the time...5:03 P.M. I better get ready then. I got up from bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After about 20 minutes, I went out of the bathroom and back back into my room to pick out something to wear.

"Hmm.." I said to myself, "AH. GOT IT."

./pid.1024719032

'I wonder if Junhyung will think it's too...wait..when did i start to care about what he thinks.'

I brushed away the thought and looked at the time. 5:52 P.M. -DING DONG-

I rushed downstairs with my bag and opened the door.

CHAPTER 12

JUNHYUNG'S POV

Today is THE DAY. I'm going to confess to her, but will she accept it? What if I get rejected? But what if she accepts it? BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T?

"Junhyung-ahhh, stop daydreaming," Kikwang said.

"SHUT UP, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS," I shouted.

"Sheesh, I'm just saying. Why do you always have such a hot temper."

I ignored him and continued to think about how I'm going to confess.

KIKWANG'S POV

'Aisshhh, that Junhyung..'

We're riding the car right now(doojoon's driving) to _'s house. I can't wait to see her. I wonder what she's going to wear. TODAY IS THE DAYY. I finally have the guts to ask her out. Will she accept me? I wonder what her reaction will be.. I'm so excited!

YOUR POV

-DING DONG-

"COMING COMING COMING"

Once I opened the door, Yoseob reached out his arms to hug me.

"MY DONGSAENG!," Yoseob says as he continues to hug me. I giggled and pulled away.

"Annyeong, Yoseob Oppa," I smiled.

He smiled and grabbed onto my wrist. He pulls me into the car and makes me sit right next to him. In the end, I sat in between Yoseob and Hyunseung. While Doojoon was in the driver's seat, Dongwoon was in the passenger seat, Junhyung and Kikwang were stuck in the back.

Throughout the whole car ride, we were all playing around. Except Junhyung and Kikwang. They both didn't say a word to any of us. Which is kind of strange..Oh well, maybe I'm just over thinking it.

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at a small resturaunt. Everyone got out of the car (except Doojoon cuz he had to park the car), Yoseob practically ran into the resturant. 'He's really excited. You smiled as you followed all of them.

We all sat down and started to order our food. Again, I sat in between Yoseob and Hyuseung on one side and the rest sat on the other. Doojoon came in and sat on one end of the table. When our food came, we slowly started to eat. We talked nonstop, about school, funny sotries, our childhood or anything that came into mind. I noticed that we spent most of our time laughing and talking rather than eating our food. When we were almost finished with our food, Kikwang suddenly stood up and said he had to go get something. I watched him as he ran out of the resturaunt. I wonder what he was doing...

KIKWANG'S POV

I ran out of the resturaunt and went to the nearest flower shop. Kekekekeke. I hope my confession will go well. I was looking around for the right flowers to give to _, but I didn't know what she will like. In the end, I just got a small bouquet of roses, everyone likes roses. I looked down at the roses and smiled to myself.

'This is going to work our just fine,' I thought as I slowly walked back to the resturaunt.

JUNHYUNG'S POV

'Ok, Junhyung, it's now or never. This is your only chance.' I nodded to myself and looked tapped my finger in front of _. Thankfully, no one noticed since everyone was so engaged in their conversations. _ looked up and mouthed , "what?"

I pointed to the door and hope she will get what i mean. She tilted her head, confused about what I meant. Once again I pointed at the door, this time she got what I meant. She stood up and walks toward the door. I also stood up and followed behind her.

When we got outside she asked me, "Do you need something?"

"Emm, let's walk."

"Oh, ok."

We walked for a bit and we both didn't say anything.

I stopped walking but she continued until I said, "Umm, _?"

She stopped and turned around to face me. "Yes?"

'Now's your chance Junhyung, it's now or never."

"_, I have something to tell you...I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

YOUR POV

: HE LIKES ME? BUT..he likes ME?

OMG. Am I suppose to be happy? Or am I suppose to be angry? I'M SO CONFUSED!

Should I say yes? or should I say no? AHHHHHHHHHH..

What about all those times when my heart was beating fast. Do i actually like him? I kept on asking myself the same question until I finally got my answer.

"Yes."

JUNHYUNG'S POV

"Mwoh?"

"I said yes."

SHE SAID YES!

Without second thought, I held on her shoulders and crashed my lips onto hers.

KIKWANG'S POV

I was happily walking back to the resturaunt, smiling to myself until...

CHAPTER 13

KIKWANG'S POV

I can't believe it...Junhyung and _.

How can I be so blind? I should've suspected something going on between them. I..I..

I dropped the flowers and ran off before they saw me. I let out a fustrating scream.

"WHYYY?," I yelled,"of all people, one of my closest friends." HE had to be the one to get the girl I loved. I just can't. My hear ached when I saw them kiss. I didn't want to go back to the resturaunt anymore so I texted Yoseob and told him I left already.

I sadly walked back home, dragging my feet. Once I got home, I went to my room and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_, why can't you see I've liked you ever since I first met you. Why is Junhyung the one next to you and not me?Why..."

YOUR POV

Junhyung and I walked back to the resturaunt while holding hands and smiling at each other. When we got to the door, I stopped.

"You sure about this?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I am, why not? If they have a problem, let see if my fist will change their minds," Junhyung said confidently as he raised a fist.

I gently hit his arm and laughed. He squeezed my hand as we entered the resturaunt.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO? We were starting to get worried, you guys took so-," Yoseob trailed off when he noticed we were holding hands.

"Wh..Wh...What? Why are you guys holding hands? YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER?"

The rest of the members suddenly all stood up from their seats and had their eyes on us. I felt my cheeks starting to heat up so I looked down to the floor.

"Yes," Junhyung answered cooly, "we're together."

"SINCE WHEN?" all of them yelled in unison.

"Since at first."

All of their mouths formed an 'O' shape. Doojoon starts to walk towards us and stopped next to Junhyung. He gave him a pat on the back and said, "Nice job. I never knew you had the guts to confess to a girl." Junhyung used his free hand to lightly punch Doojoon's stomach. I laughed while Dojoon pretended to be hurt.

I looked around and noticed that Kikwang was no where to be found.

"Kikwang didn't come back yet?" I asked.

"Oh, he said he went home. He didn't say why though," Yoseob explained.

JUNHYUNG'S POV

Hearing _ ask about Kikwang made me felt uneasy. I'm her boyfriend now, she shouldn't be caring for other people but me. But I guess jealousy is taking over, after all, Kikwang is her friend. I'm just overreacting.

CHAPTER 14

YOUR POV

The next day, Junhyung came to pick me up in the morning for school. We were holding hands and walking down the hallways heading towards class. All the girl looked at us with envy and most of them glared at me, wanting to be in my position.

Class went by quickly but I've noticed Kikwang was looking depressed throughout the whole day. While I was going to the restroom during class time, I caught Kikwang walking down the halls with his head down.

I ran up to him, "BOO!," I smiled.

He looked up with an expressionless face, "hey."

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked.

"I have no more classes today," he said with a monotone voice.

"You seem down today, what's wrong?"

KIKWANG'S POV

"You seem down today, what's wrong?"

I really wanted to scream out how my hearts hurts seeing you and Junhyung together. I wanted to tell you how painful it is to see you guys act all lovey dovey. I wanted to tell you how much I love you.

"Oh, nothing, just tired," I replied.

YOUR POV

I knew there was something more to 'just tired', but if he doesn't want to tell me, then I shouldn't make him. I hugged him and gave him a pat on the back before returning to class. "Feel better," I smiled and waved as I headed down the hall.

KIKWANG'S POV

She hugged me. wait..SHE HUGGED ME? She patted my back and hugged me. I just wanted that moment to last forever. I wanted to hug her back and inhale her sweet scent but she already let go of me and headed towards class.

"_-ahh," I whispered, "even though you're not mine. I'll always be there for you."

CHAPTER 15

One Month Later

YOUR POV

One month passed by so quickly. Junhyung and I were happily dating. Sure, some of his fangirls were quite rude to me, but Junhyung was always there to protect me. Even Krystal didn't do anything to me, well at least not yet..

Junhyung is taking me to the amusment park today. So here I am, sitting in the passenger seat next to Junhyung, looking out the window and daydreaming. All of a sudden I heard a chuckle.

I turned around and saw Junhyung smiling.

"Why are you laughing," I asked.

"Nothing." He's still smiling.

I pouted and looked out the window again. Around 10 minutes later, we finally arrived. Once we entered, I grabbed Junhyung's wrist and dragged him to the roller coasters.

NO ONE'S POV

"I'm so excited!," _ said while jumping up and down. Junhyung on the other hand, was not as excited. Instead he had a nervous look on his face. _ noticed and turned to Junhyung.

"Is my boyfriend scared?" _ taunted Junhyung.

"N..N..NO!" Junhyung replied looking away.

Junhyung looked up and gulped.

_ saw how nervous Junhyung was and giggled. When it was their turn to get on the roller coaster, _ gave a reassuring smile to Junhyung and held onto his hand.

"I can't believe you're the one scared,"_ chuckled.

JUNHYUNG'S POV

Damn, this is so embarassing having my girlfriend comfort me because of a stupid roller coaster. It's ok Junhyung, be a man, you can do this. I took a deep breath and saw _ smiled at me. I gave her a small smile and in a second, the roller caoster started moving. OMFG, my heart is about to burst out. I can't scream, so instead, I closed my eyes. I can tell _ was also scared too because she held onto my hand really tight. Just thinking about that makes me feel better.

"I'm never going on that again," _ said while catching her breath, "worst mistake EVER."

I agreed with her. "Where do you want to go next?" _ smiled.

"Hmmm, what about the ferris wheel," I suggested. _nodded and we ran to the line.

We got on the ferris wheel and in a minute or two, it started moving. _ and I both were really fascinated by the view.

"Wow, the view is great," _ said. When she turned around, I gave a suprise kiss on her soft lips. I smiled and looked into her eyes. "_-ahh," I began, " I had a great time with you today."

"I had a great time too Oppa," _ said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

MYSTERIOUS PERSON'S POV ~you guys will have to guess who it is x)~

"Is that Junhyung Oppa?" a girl asked.

I turned around and saw Oppa with another girl.

"He's with a loser," I snickered.

"Why is Oppa with HER?" another girl blurted out.

I ignored her and continue to watch them.

Oppa, I'm going to get you back. _, just wait and see...

CHAPTER 16

YOSOEB'S POV

Kikwang has been down for the past month. I'm the only one who knows the reason. It's so hard seeing my dongsaeng like this. -sigh- He spends most of his time in his room, only coming out for food, bathroom and going to school.

I stood in fron tof his room and knocked. "Kikwang-ahh, wanna go to get some food?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. -silence- "Kikwang-ah, come on, it's the weekends. Let's go outside and get some fresh air."

KIKWANG'S POV

"Kikwang-ah, come on, it's the weekends. Let's go outside and get some fresh air," Yoseob pleaded. -sigh- I've been rotting in my room for a while. I can't live on like this anymore, I can't be depressed for the rest of my life. So I decided to give in. I changed into some new clothes and open the doors. Yoseob's eyes instantly lit up and a wide grin spread acrossed his face.

"YES! FINALLY," he cheered. I gave him a small smile as he pulled me out of the house. We went to a cafe to get some lunch before going anywhere else.

"Today, you can let out all your feelings, you can vent to me. And let's forget about everything," Yoseob explained.

I nodded and smiled. I'm really thankful for such a great friend like Yoseob. After we finished our food. He dragged me to the Han River.

"This is the place where I relieve my stress. Just shout out all your feelings, it'll make you feel better."

I took and deep breath screamed out, "_! I LOVE YOU! DID YOU KNOW THAT? I REALLY LOVE YOU! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU. EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE WITH JUNHYUNG! I'LL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE!" I took another deep breath as a tear slid down my cheek. I smiled and turned to Yoseob.

"Hey, thanks for helping me," I smiled, " I feel much better now."

Yoseob returned a smile, "That's what a friend here is for." He jumped and gave me a bear hug.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! MAJOR BROMANCE HERE. Get off Yoseob. I feel the love already."

He pulled away and smiled like a little kid. "I'm glad you're back Kikwang."

I smiled as we head back home.

CHAPTER 17

YOUR POV

Junhyung gave me a small kiss on my cheek and went back to his car. I turned around and waved as I opened the door to my house. "Today was such a nice day," I smiled to myself.

"_, where did you go today?" my dad asked, "you seem to be in a good mood."

"I went to the amusment park today," I said happily.

"Hmm, may I ask with who?"

"Dad, I would tell you but I choose not to," I smiled. I heard my dad chuckle as I went up the stairs.

"Wait, sweetie, I won't be home tonight for dinner," my dad started, "your mom will be home though."

My smile dropped, "Oh. I see. Ok." I went to my room and sat down on my chair.

'Great. Just great. I thought today was a nice day. Now I'm stuck with that old witch.'

Then I heard the door open and close. 'She's baaaack.'

I put my ear on my door, hoping their conversations will be loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, sure. i would love to have some girl time with her," the old hag said.

"I'm glad you're here to take care of her. Well, I better get going before I'm late," my dad rushed.

Once again, I heard the door open and close.

My eyes slowly started to close. 'I'm tired of all this drama with her. Maybe she'll leave me alone for today.'

-BAM BAM BAM BAM- 'And i spoke too soon.'

My eyes immediately opened. "WHAT?" I yelled at the door.

"GO MAKE DINNER YOU LITTLE FREAK! DON'T EXPECT ME TO DO IT!"

I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. I looked up to her and fake smiled.

"I'll go downstairs right now."

I walked down the stairs slowly..and i mean slowly...one step at a time.. just to piss her off.

"MOVE IT! ARE YOU A SLOTH OR SOMETHING? GOOD FOR NOTHING, UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed in my ear. Like all those other times. I swear, one day, I'm going to explode from all this anger. But for now, let it build up, so when that day comes, it's gonna be good. (:

When I finally got to the kitchen, I looked into the fridge. Nothing.. I sighed and went back up to my room to get my wallet to go buy some groceries.

"AYE, I'm going to buy some groceries," I yelled.

Before she could answer, i ran out the door. 'FINALLY! Away from that evil monster.'

I took my time to walk to the market, admiring other people's houses and gardens. I took a deep breath. 'It's so much better out here.'

I entered the market and got some simple ingredients, some snacks, and just some random food to throw in the fridge. By the time I walked out of the market, I had 4 full bags of food.

I wobbled/walked awkwardly down the block and headed home.

"_?" someone said. I turned around and saw Kikwang.

"Kikwang Oppa," i smiled. He ran to me and helped me with my groceries.

"No..it's fine Oppa, I can handle it." But he insisted on helping, in the end, he carried two of my kept on staring at the ground, quietly walking besides me. We both weren't talking to each other. Unlike before, we would always we having conversations, telling each other jokes, and laughing our heads off. Now that I think about it, we haven't been talking to each other for a while.

"Kikwang," I said as he finally looked up from the floor, "we're here. thanks for helping me today."

"Oh, no problem. Bye."

Before I can say be, he ran away. "Hmm, that's strange."

KIKWANG'S POV

I haven't talked to _ for a while. I actually wanted to start a conversation with her, but I don't have the guts to. I still feel a bit heartbroken about the whole Junhyung and_ issue. Kikwang-ahhh, you're such a babo. Why can't you just act normal? I bet she thinks something is wrong. Aishh.. Babo babo babo.

CHAPTER 18

EVIL STEP MOM'S POV

'That little brat is taking so long. Does she want me to starve to death? Of course she does. That little good for nothing evil brat. Calm down now, you won't want to get wrinkles,' I said to myself.

"I'm home," the little twerp yelled.

"FINALLLY, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU TOOK?" I screamed at her.

"I'm sorry for not being able to walk faster with four FULL bags of groceries beause a typical someone didn't want to get it herself."

SHE JUST TALKED BACK TO ME! WHAT?

"EXCUSE ME YOUNG MISS, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE," I shouted.

She muttered something that I couldn't hear clearly. I didn't want to waste my time gettting angry at her because I might get wrinkles. One day, she is going to pay for all of this.

YOUR POV

I dropped myself onto my bed and sighed. Finally, I finished dealing with that old hag. She's so picky. "OH, this is too salty. Oh, this is too oily. Are you trying to make me a pig like you? Blah Blah Blah," I muttered, "how can dad even deal with her. UGHHH." I turned around and started screaming into the pillow. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"SHUUUT UPP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT."

"GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU HAG!"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOU!"

"WHATEVER! LIKE YOU CAN!"

"I'M NOT WASTING TIME ON USELESS PEOPLE LIKE YOU! hmph."

"That's what i thought." _- 1 old hag -0

CHAPTER 19

YOUR POV

"Junhyung Oppa, what are we going to do today," I asked.

"Whatever my jagiya wants, " he smiled.

I slightly blushed and lowered my head. We suddenly stopped in front of an ice cream shop.

"Jagiya, want to go get some ice cream?"

"But isn't it kind of early for ice cream?" I giggled.

"It's never too early for ice cream," he said. Before I could say another word, he dragged me into the shop.

"Hello, how may I...," the chasier looked up and stared at Junhyung," help you?" The chasier winked at Junhyung.

Hmph, not again. This always happend. Randoms girls just startchecking out my boyfriend. I pouted. Mannn, whyyyy.. Well, I should start getting use to it. -sigh-

Junhyung saw me pout so he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Well, I would like a vanilla ice cream," he began, "and what will my GIRLFRIEND want?"

Emphaizing GIRLFRIEND. He smiled and looked at me. Once again, I started to blush.

"I'll just get the same," I said softly. The girl scoffed and got our orders. We left the shop and walked to the nearest park. We sat down on a bench and ate our ice cream quietly, until i heard a chuckled. I looked at Junhyung and saw him smiling to himself.

"Babo, why are you smiling to myself," I giggled.

"I was thinking about how my girlfriend was jealous at first," he teased.

"I..I wasn't jealous," I stuttered.

"Oh really, then why were you pouting?"

"I was not."

He started laughing. I pouted and turned away from him.

He turned my body back over to his direction and smiled. "Aw, my _ is so cute."

I got some of my ice cream and wiped it on his nose. I got up from the bench and started to run away. "Yahh, you come back here," he shouted.

I giggled and continue to run further away. In just a few seconds, he caught up to me. He wrapped his arms around me to stop me from going anywhere else.

"You better apologize," he said.

"Bleh," I loosened his grip and got away. I turned around and stuck my tounge at him. This time I ran as fast as I can away from crazy Junhyung. I was running like the wind. Well not really, I was just running...I'm not much of a fast runner, so Junhyung caught me again. Once again he wrapped his arms around me, but this time, he hugged me tighter.

"You think you can run away from the almighty Yong Junhyung?"

"Conceited much," I giggled. He rested his head on my shoulder and loosened his grip, but enough enough for me to get away.

"Oppa, let go, people are staring," I whispered.

"They're just jealous of our love," he smiled.

I laughed at his babo-ness.

"Junhyung Oppa, is that you?" a voice said.

Junhyung lifted his head from my shoulder and unwrapped his arms around me. He turned around and his eyes widen.

"H..H...Hara?"

CHAPTER 20

HARA'S POV

"Yeobosayo?" a voice answered.

"Krystal?" I asked.

"HARA? Oh my gosh, Hara. It's Hara right?"

"Yes, it's me. How's my favorite cousin doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm pretty sure you're not REALLY asking about me. More like asking me about Junhyung Oppa."

"You know me so well," I giggled, "that's why you're my favorite cousin."

"WEELL, you're Junhyung Oppa," Krystal began.

I didn't pay attention to a single word she said. instead, I looked forward and saw a guy's back that looked exactly like Junhyung. He was hugging another girl. I walked closer and saw who that girl was.

'Wow, his girl standards really dropped,' I whispered to myself. Krystal continued to talk on the phone but I wasn't really paying attention. "Hey, Krystal, I'll talk to you later. I have something to do right now. Bye." I closed my phone and put it away into my purse.

I continue to walk closer to them but obiviously, then didn't notice.

"Junhyung Oppa? Is that you?" I asked innocently.

"H..H..Hara?" His eyes widened. 'Wow, he's suprised to see me.'

"Oppa," I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"When did you get back?" he asked.

"I got back yesterday, I'm on vacation right now," I answered.

"Oh, how long are you going to stay?"

"Around 1 or 2 months." My eyes landed on that girl he was hugging at first. "Um, Oppa, is this your friend?"

Junhyung didn't say anything. I faced her and introduced myself.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Goo Hara-imnida," I said while bowing.

"Annyeonghaseyo, _-imnida," she bowed.

'Yup, Junhyung lost it. HER? Of all people HER.'

"I'm sorry for interupting you guys," I smiled sweetly.

YOUR POV

Hara is really pretty. -sigh- Seems like they knew each other for a long time. I shouldn't bother them while they catch up.

"Oppa, I have to go first," I said, "I'm going to go now." I bowed and left them alone.

I walked back home after leaving the park. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, so I accidently bumped into someone. "Mianhamnida," I bowed. "Gwaenchanayo," a fimiliar voice said.

I looked up. "OH, Kikwang Oppa," I smiled. "_-ah, I can't talk to you right now," he said quickly, " I have to get back home to help my Umma."

"It's ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow in school," I waved to him as he ran past me and disappered around the block.

KIKWANG'S POV

Man, I really wanted to talk to her.. UMMA WAEEEE?

CHAPTER 21

YOUR POV

I can't take my breath breath breath

I tried to reach my alram clock to hit the snooze button. "Shut up Beast," I muttered, "not now, _ needs sleep, breathe later."

I failed to find the snooze button so in the end, I got up. I quickly brush my teeth and got ready for school. I kept my hair straight because I was too lazy to do anything else. I got something nice to wear : ./pid.1024769510 and I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

As usual, my dad already head out for work and since the house is quiet, obviously, the evil witch wasn't home either. I made myself some scrambled eggs and bacon. I sat down and ate my breakfast quickly. I washed the dishes and ran out the door.

I jogged to school even though I had a lot of time. "Come on _, conitnue jogging," I said to myself, "burn all those bacon fat."

While I was jogging, I saw Kikwang walking to school as well. I ran up to him and tapped his shoulder. he turned around and looked suprised when he saw me.

"Good Morning oppa," I chirped.

"Good morning _-ahh," he smiled, "you seem early today."

"Yeah, I woke up a bit earlier today." I looked at my phone. "We still have half an hour before school starts, want to go walked a bit more before heading to school?" I suggested.

"Sure," he replied. I looked around, admiring other people's houses while Kikwang stayed quiet.

Kikwang suddenyl went in front of me, "_-ah, let's walk the other direction."

"Wae? This is the right way to school," I said.

"Umm, you said we had extra time right? Let's take a longer route," he said nervously.

"I said that 15 minutes ago, now we only have 10 more minutes before school starts," I giggled, "let's go now, babo-ya." I grabbed his arms and looked at the direction towards school.

"..." I was speechless. Tears were forming. What? WHy? How?

"J..Junhyung.. Oppa," I manage to say before I burst into tears and ran away.

KIKWANG'S POV

_ is really upset right now. I tried to go the other way. I tried to help her. But.. Aishh, Junhyung, how can you do this to her? I really wanted to punch him right now, but this is not the time. I didn't want _ to be alone at this moment, so I ran after her.

CHAPTER 22

YOUR POV

I ran and ran and ran until my legs grown weak. I sat down on a bench and tears continued to fall non-stop.

"Why would you do this to me?" I sobbed. "Why?"

I cried and cried not knowing that Kikwang ran after me. I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want ANYONE to see me like this.

"_-ahh," Kikwang whispered. he sat down beside me and pulled me close. I cried on his chest , and burried my face into his shirt. He gently pats my back and trys to comfort me.

"Oppa, it hurts," I cried, "it really hurts. I thought we..I thought we.."

"Shh, _," Kikwang cooed," I know it hurts. Just cry it all out and you'll feel better. Oppa is here right next to you. Just let all your emotions out. Ok?"

I continued to cry and thinking about what just had happen only a few minutes ago.

-flashback-

"I said that 15 minutes ago, now we only have 10 more minutes before school starts," I giggled, "let's go now, babo-ya." I grabbed his arms and looked at the direction towards school.

"..." I was speechless. Tears were forming.

Junhyung was standing a few steps away kissing another girl.

"J..Junhyung..Oppa," I manage to say before I burst into tears. When they heard me, they both stopped and turned to me. Hara.. the girl was Hara.

Slowly, the amount of tears coming from my eyes lessen. "This seems so..so unreal," I whispered," all this happened so fast." Kikwang starts to stroke my hair and trys to comfort me.

"I should've known this was going to happen. Ever since Hara first showed up...Junhyung has been acting strange."

I laughed at myself, " How could I have been so stupid. So oblivious about what was really happening."

"Don't blame yourself, _-ahh. You weren't stupid. You just trusted him. And he let you down. It's not your fault," Kikwang explained.

We sat there on the bench in silence for a few moments with my head leaned on his shoulder. I sat up straight and faced him. "Thank You Kikwang Oppa," I wiped my tears and gave him a small smile, "thank you for being here for me when I most needed it.'

"I'll always be here for you _. Whenever you need be, just know that I'll be here for you." He leans closer to me and kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks getting warm. THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BLUSH...but I couldn't help it.

"LEE KIKWANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

We both turned to the direction of where the voice was coming from. My eyes widen in shock..

CHAPTER 23

JUNHYUNG'S POV

Hara leaned closer to me. "Oppa," she began, "I've missed you so much. Ever since I left for the States, I've always been thinking about you."

She leans closer and closer until her lips met mine. To be honest, I've missed her alot too. I've been thinking about her too. Unconciously, I held her onto her waist while her arms were around my neck.

"J...Junhyung..Oppa," a familiar voice croaked. Hara and I both broke away from the kiss and turned around.

No..._..

I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to to. I saw Kikwang run after her.

"Oppa," Hara whispered, "I'll go first."

I stood there dumbfounded. What have I done? I'm such an idiot. I finally decided to run after Kikwang and _. I didn't know which direction they went so I walked all over the place.

Until I heard familiar voices around the park area. I walked closer and saw Kikwang kissing _'s forehead. Who does he think he is kissing my girlfriend?

"LEE KIKWANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

YOUR POV

"Junhyung Oppa.." Junhyung walked towards us and pushed Kikwang away from me.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" he yelled.

Kikwang got up and punched Junhyung's jaw. I stood there not knowing what to do. they're fighting, _ DO SOMETHING!

"You have no right to call her your girlfriend after you cheated on her," Kikwang shouted back. He grabbed Junhyung's collar and lifted his fist.

"STOP!" I managed to scream. Kikwang lowered his fist and let go of Junhyung roughly.

Once Junhyung was free from Kikwang's grasp, he tried to punch Kikwang. "I SAID STOP YOU JERK!" I shouted. I pulled them away from each other and turned to face Junhyung.

"We are not a couple anymore. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, not after what you did," I stated.

Junhyung's eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry _, I really am. Please _, please forgive me. I didn't.."

I cut him off, "Kikwang, would you mind giving us some privacy."

Kikwang looked uneasy but he nodded and left the park.

"Ok, let's talk," I said.

"I'm sorry _, I made a terrible mista.."

"Wait, I know you regret doing it, but can I at least get an explanation?" I asked.

Junhyung sighed and nodded. "Hara was my first girlfriend, my first love. About a year ago, she moved to the United States because of some family problems. I was really devestated, I loved her so much. A year passed by and I started to move on, then I met you," he turned to me and smiled.

"You were friendly, carefree, alot like Hara. I started to develop feelings for you and I finally had the guts to ask you out. When Hara came back, I was unsure of those feelings," he sighed.

"Junhyung, I understand. It's hard to forget your first love. I understand," I said softly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you because of my feelings," he apologized.

"It's ok, I understand, I forgive you," I smiled, "friends?" I offered a handshake.

"Friends." He held my hand and got up. We both smiled and walked out of the park and saw Kikwang waiting for us.

"Kikwang-ahh," I said as his head shot up.

CHAPTER 24

YOUR POV

I awkwardly walks towards Kikwang while Junhyung followed behind me. Kikwang gave Junhyung a glare and I noticed their intense staring contest. I gave Kikwang's arm and squeeze to let him know everything was alright. His face soften when I gave him a small smile.

I made them apologize to each other and I also explained everything to Kikwang on our way to school. When we got there, it was already lunch. We've missed all our morning classes. Kikwang went to his locker while Junhyung and I headed towards the cafeteria.

"_!" I heard Minhee yell as I entered.

She jumped on me and gave me a tight hug.

"What the hell were you thinking not ansswering my calls. I was so worried. I thought you got kidnapped. Don't you ever do that again!," she cried.

"I'm sorry," I apologized," I didn't check my phone. Sorry for having you worry."

She pulled away from me and stared into my eyes, "Why are your eyes all puffy? Where were you?" Her eyes landed on Junhyung who was standing quietly behind me. "Did.." I cut her off by giving her a 'not-now' look and she instantly shut her mouth.

Lunch went by quickly and so did the rest of my afternoon class. I was walking towards my locking when I saw Minhee standing there waiting for me. She smiled and waved at me when I gave her a small wave back. Minhee offered to go home with me so of course I would agree to it. She later on decided to stay over at my place for a littel bit so I can tell her about what happened.

We sat down on my bed and I told her about the whole situation that happened this morning.

"HE CHEATED ON YOU?," Minhee stood up," DOES HE WANT HIS HEAD TWISTED OFF CUZ I CAN DO THAT FOR HIM! THAT LIL'BUTT HEAD DON'T KNOW WHO HE'S MESSING WITH."

I grabbed her arm, "Calm down, stop getting all worked up. I'm fine..everything's fine."

To be honest, I still hurts, to know that your boyfriend cheated on you. It still hurts, it really does, but it's not his fault. "Everything happens for a reason, maybe we weren't meant for each other," I said, "it's ok."

Minhee sat back down and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry _-ahh," Minhee patted my back.

"I'm fine. BUT YOU on the other hand, you should get home before it gets dark. I don't want you to be walking home alone in the dark," I smiled. She nodded as I escorted her to the door.

She gave me one last hug, "_-ahh, just call me whenever you need me ok?" I nodded.

I closed the door and went back upstairs to my room. 'Today was such a long day.' My phone vibrated on my desk and I walked over to get it.

From: Kikwang Oppa

I hope you feel better. Just call me if you need anything. I'll always be here for you. (:

I smiled at the text message and texted him back.

To: Kikwang Oppa

Thanks. I really appreciate it.

I put my phone back on my desk and went to take a shower. I changed into my pj's and got onto my bed.

Everything happens for a reason..

I repeated those words in my head and drifted to sleep.

CHAPTER 25

YOUR POV

Another month has past, everything turned fine. I'm proud to say that I've recovered from my break up with Junhyung. And I must thank one person for that... Kikwang. Ever since I broke up with Junhyung, he's always been there for me. He's always spending time with me, keeping my mind off of what happened, he even made little dates with me. That reminds me, senior prom is coming up, what if he asks me? What am I thinking, a kingka like him will never ask a person lie me. Besides we're just friends...

I know I started developing feelings for him. I'm scared..I don't want the same thing happen to me again.

I was dozing off while I was putting away my books into my locker. "_" Kikwang chirped.

I turned to his direction and smiled. He walked and headed towards me with an eye smile plastered on his face. 'His eye smile is so cute,' I thought, 'I need to stop! Stupid _! STOPP!'

I turned back to my locker and finish putting away my books. "_-ahh, do you want to come for practice today?"

"Uh, sure, I have nothing better to do anyways." Kikwang and I walked side by side, heading towards the dance studio. We were already in front of the door when Kikwang suddenly turns to face me.

KIKWANG'S POV

Come on Kikwang. Man up. this is the time. It's been a month already, you can do this.

"Uh, _ you know senior prom is coming up right?" I asked shyly.

"Mhm."

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would want to go with me?"

"Sure," _ replied.

"I know, you don't want to go with me. I saw it coming...WAIT A MINUTE...did you say sure?" my eyes grew wider.

_ laughed, "Yes, I said sure, I would like to go to prom with you."

"YES! Um, I mean..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh, let's go inside."

I opened the door into the studio and smile widely at the rest of Beast.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Hyunseung looked at me weirdly.

"What did you do now?" Doojoon said.

My smile instantly grew into a frown, "Why do you guys assume I always did something wrong?"

"Cuz you're a Babo," Yoseob opped out of no where. I tried to smack his head but he dogded it. I started to chase him around the studio. I'm going to get him D:

YOUR POV

I laughed at how Kikwang was chasing Yoseob around like little kids. I have to admit it was cute. (:

kikwang finally got Yoseob and headlocked him. Doojoon came over and seperated both of them. "Guys, not now, we got company, and we have to practice."

I moved to the side and watched them get ready for practice. During half way, I decided to go to the store across the school and get them some drinks. I came back and they were positioning themselves. .com/watch?v=PWTwl00xf3Y

'They look so pro. Doojoon is such a great leader, Yoseob is so cute, Dongwoon looks really mature. Hehehe. Junhyung's rap was really strong. Hyunseung looks so cool when dancing. Kikwang is so handsome and cute and hot and. WTF AM I SAYING?' I hit the side of my head.

When they were finished, all of them looked exhausted. I handed them eat a drink and gave them a thumbs up.

-Everyday I just can't control, Everynight the lonliness, My loveeeeeeeeeeeee-

My phone started to ring so I quickly got it out of my bag and answered it.

"_! Come to my house quick. I need your help! EMERGENCY" Minhee shouted through the phone.

"Ok, calm down, I'm pretty sure your EMERGENCY, may I quote, can wait a bit longer," I said.

"PLEASEE!" she pleaded.

"Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes." I excused myself from the guys and left to go over to Minhee's place.

KIKWANG'S POV

I watched Minhee leave the dance studio and faced the rest of Beast.

"_ AND I ARE GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled except Yoseob of course.

"I asked her and she said yes, " I smiled remembering the moment when she said yes. SHE SAID YES!

"I was planning to ask her. DANG IT" the maknae whine. I shot a death glare at him and he immediately froze. I smiled and nudged Dongwoon. "Oh, you silly goose, you don't have a chance now," I chirped.

The rest of the group memebers all started messing around and playing random games when suddenly Junhyung came towards me and signaled me to go out the studio.

"I know you like _," Junhyung began, "just remember to treat her right. Don't be stupid like me and hurt her. She's like my sister now, and I will kill you if you dare to make her upset."

"I won't, don't worry," I stated.

"If she sheds a single tear, you're going to have to come talk to me," Junhyung said. His face soften and gave me a small smile, "she's a great girl. She definately deserves someone than can love and cherish her more than I did. And remember to make your move before she's taken."

"Thanks." I smiled and gave him a light hug.

CHAPTER 26

YOUR POV

I pressed the door bell to Minhee's house.

-ding dong-

The door swung open and Minhee gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, you gotta help me," she grabbed my wrist and led me to her room. Her room was a total mess. Wait, cross that. Calling it a mess is still a compliment. It looked like her closet exploded or something. Clothes were everywhere.

"I don't know what to wear for prom," she whined.

I gave her a poker face.

"PLEASEEE," she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I sighed. I didn't even bother to look around her room for a dress, instead, I dragged her to the mall.

AT THE MALL

"OH, I WANT THIS ONE! Oh wait. THIS ONE. no, THIS ONE. aw but this one is pretty too," Minhee took one dress after another. She even picked out a few dresses for me too.

We tried on one dress after another. Finally I decided to get a simple dress: ./pid.1024139698

while Minhee got this: ./pid.1022969047

to match her bubbly personality.

"I thought I was helping you get a dress," I smiled.

Minhee laughed, "Well, now you don't have to worry about what to wear to prom."

"True."

We both left our seperate ways and walked home. Good thing it wasn't that dark yet, or else who knows what might happen. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps so i quicken my pace back home.

I got back home and put my dress away to my room. I walked back downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. On the fridge I spotted a note.

Sweetie, your mom and I are over at another company's banquet. I left some money on the table if you want to go out and eat.

- Dad

I sighed and threw the note into the trash. "Oh well, not like this was the first time," I said to myself as I opened the fridge to get some ingredients out to make dinner. I washed some tomatos and cracked some eggs when my phone started vibrating.

ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE

I opened the text and saw it was from Kikwang.

From: Kikwang Oppa

Hey _. What are you doing? (:

I smiled at the text but instead of texting back, I called him. Usually I would text back, but I'm making dinner, no hands for texting ;D

"Yeobosayo?" ( idk if this is how you spell it xD)

"Kikwang Oppa, I'm making dinner right now so I have no hands to text. So I just called you instead."

"That's fine, what are you making? I can already smell the yummy food through the phone."

I giggled, "Babo, I didn't even start making it yet, I'm just beating some eggs."

"Ohhh, I wish I could eat some of your cooking. I'm so hungry right now," he whined.

"Come over, my parents aren't home so I'm going to be eating alone. I rather have someone to eat with me rather than being alone."

"REALLY? OK, I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES."

Before I could say another word, he hung up.

'He seems excited,' I smiled at the thought of him running to my house.

In around 5-10 minutes, someone rang the doorbell.

"COMING," I shouted as i wiped my hands on a paper towel and went to get the door. I opened the door and saw Kikwang smiling.

"Hello _," Kikwang said, "Are you done cooking? Cuz i am ready to eat."

I giggled, "Yup, it's already set up too."

I led him to the kitchen and both of us sat down.

"Wahhh." He sniffed the food on his plate. "It smells great."

We both started eating and he continued to compliment on my cooking non stop.

"You can become a chef," he said.

"Stop exaggerating, it's not that great. It's just simple cooking, anyone can do it," I replied.

When we were done, Kikwang offered to help me with the dishes but I said no since he's a guest. I made him go to the living room to watch some tv while I clean.

I dried the dishes and went to the living room. Kikwang smiled as I sat next to him on the couch. there was a bit of an awkward silence before I decided to talk about something random.

"What are you wearing for prom?" i asked. I know I know, it's a stupid question. But i had to say something, the awkwardness was killing me.

"It'll be a surprise," he smiled.

I stuck my tounge at him and laughed. "What are you wearing?" he questioned.

"It'll be a surprise," I mocked. This time he stuck his tounge at me. He looked at his phone to check what time it was.

"I should get going now, it's getting late."

"Ok," as i got up from the couch and walked him to the door.

"Thanks for the food," he said.

"No problem," I replied, "you can come anytime you want for more."

We looked into each other's eyes and held our gaze. I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

KIKWANG'S POV

I looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I conitnued to look in her eyes. I HAVE AN URGE TO KISS HER RIGHT NOW. Calm down Kikwang Calm down. Control yourself. I snapped out of our gaze and finally noticed how long we were looking at each other. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh, bye, I'll see you at school." Smart Kikwang. That was a smart move. UGHH WHO AM I KIDDING. I BET I LOOK STUPID.

"Ok, bye," she smiled and waved while I walked away.

YOUR POV

I watched as he diappeared into the darkness. I put my hand on my chest and felt my heart.

-THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP-

Lee Kikwang, what are you doing to me?

CHAPTER 27

YOUR POV

On the Night of Prom

I walked down the stairs and saw Minhee waiting for me. I straighten my dress and smiled. My hair was tied up and curled (from the chapter before. the whole outfit/hair).

"I'm sure Kikwang will like it," Minhee teased. I stuck my tounge out at her and laughed.

-ding dong-

"THEY'RE HERE!" Minhee shot up from the couch and opened the door. She immediately gave Chunji a hug while Kikwang walked into the house.

His eyes landed on me and a wide grin spread across his face. "You look beautiful," he complimented. "Thanks," I blushed, "you don't look too bad yourself." His cheeks turned pink and he rubbed the back of his neck.

When Minhee and Chunji were finally done with their lovey dovey time, we decided to head to school.

At Prom

"Wow," I looked around to see many beautiful lights decorated across the gym. It doesn't even look like our gym anymore, it looks like a fancy ballroom. There were fancy tables set up, different colored lights were shining, beautiful decorations and a sweet slow song playing to fit the mood.

I felt and tap on my shoulder so I spun around. "May I have this dance?" Kikwang held out his hand.

I nodded and took his hand. We both danced for a while and throughout the whole time I felt my heart beating really fast. 'I hope he doesn't hear it,' I thought to myself. I looked into his eyes while he does his cute eye smile. 'Kikwang, you're just making me love you even more.'

KIKWANG'S POV

_ looks as beautiful as ever. I can't help but smile like a dork. Looking at her makes my heartbeat quicken.

The song slowly ends and that's when I know it's the right time. I took _'s wrist and brought her out to the school garden. I can tell _ was surprised by my action when she asks me where we were going.

"You'll see," I said.

I stopped under a underneath and big tree and faced _. I can hear my heart beating louder and faster, I was getting more and more nervous. I was planning for this day ever since I asked her to the dance. This is the right moment.

I took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale.

"_," I began, "I love you."

FiNAL

YOUR POV

"_," Kikwang began, "I love you."

...AM I DREAMING?...-thump thump thump thump-

"I liked you ever since we've became friends," he explained, "I've tried confessing to you before, but Junhyung happened. I waited so long for this moment to tell you exactly how I feel about you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Without thinking, I hugged Kikwang tightly as my eyes started to water.

"I love you too Kikwang, I really do," I manage to say.

"So does that mean you're my girlfriend now?" Kikwang asked.

"YES YOU BABO!," a group of voices yelled.

Kikwang and I both spun around to where the voices came from. A few feet away from the tree, Beast, Minhee and Chunji were all smiling at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Kikwang's eyes widened.

Yoseob walked out from the group, "We knew you will confess to her today, and then we saw you pull _ out into the garden. So well, you know.. we kinda.. emm.. followed."

"YAHHH! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE OUR MOMENT!" Kikwang shouted angrily.

I calmed Kikwang, and in the end all of us just laughed at the whole anger moment. This is deinately the best night ever.

A FEW WEEKS LATER (STILL YOUR POV)

I leaned my head against Kikwang's shoulder as we both watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful," I said.

"Just like you," Kikwang added. I smiled, "you're so cheesy." His hand held onto my waist as my head continues to rest of his shoulder.

"I'm so glad I'm with you right now," Kikwang said.

"I should've known, everything happens for a reason," I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing." I just smiled as the sun disappears into the sea...


End file.
